The load compartment in an automobile often comprises a single open space. Whilst this may be practical for large items, it is not best suited to small, fragile or unstable items, which tend to fall over or slide around during the course of normal driving.
Previously-proposed systems for securing such items are varied and come with their own disadvantages. For example, nets can be difficult to use and may only retain items of a certain type and/or size. Other systems may also take up valuable cargo space.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213 discloses a vehicle cargo organiser assembly with a plurality of parallel slats, ends of which are secured by a transverse cross-rail. However, the assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213 is not configurable to the load and is relatively flimsy.
The present disclosure seeks to address these issues.